Blue exorcist Rin's hidden secret
by Anime Writer941
Summary: In this story we see Rin find out about a hidden past which has been kept secret since his birth.


On a bright morning we see Rin Okumura getting into another fight.

"Hey Rin you seem much more shabby than the last time we fought" a teenage called Reiji shouted.

Reiji is a frequent trouble maker and normally get's into fights with Rin, "No you're just seeing thing after that last punch" Rin said in a cocky attitude.

Once a few more punches were thrown Reiji was knocked out after a punch to the stomach from Rin, "That's what you get for making front of my younger brother" Rin said whilst glaring down at Reiji.

As Rin started to shake the marks on his face he noticed a few bruises.

After a long sigh Rin said "Great now I have to have another lecture about fighting, Rin don't do this, Rin don't do that".

As Rin gets back to the monastery in an instant Shiro Fujimoto the farther of the monastery and also Rin's guardian.

"You where fighting again weren't you" Shiro said with a sharp gaze, "No I just tripped down into a door" Rin said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

In the distance a less angry toned voice compared to Rin's shouted "Hey Dad I have finished moving my things".

From the kitchen area comes out Yukio, Rin's younger brother.

"Oh hey Rin, it looks like you after gotten into another fight again" Yukio said with a grin on his face as it is a common thing.

"Yukio sorry to ask this of you but can you fix Rin up please" Shiro said in a polite tone.

"Yeah sure come on Rin I'll go get my med kit" Yukio said whilst smiling still.

As the two walk into the kitchen one of the workers at the monastery say's, "Only if Rin could be more like Yukio, then we won't have to worry all the time".

With that Rin shouts"Shut up I don't need to listen to you", when he said that a sudden blue flame appears near a nearby electrical machine and then fry's it.

"Oh dear looks like it broke again, best go get it fixed" Shiro said in his usual calm voice.

"You are really getting good at this Yukio, you will be a great doctor someday" Rin said with a rare smile.

"Thanks' but I still have got allot of work to do before I can, but I'll try my best so I can make Dad proud" Yukio said with confidence.

Once Rin was fixed up he went to sleep to get some rest before a lecture about fighting.

"Hey Rin wake up I need your help out to carry my things" Yukio said in a hurry.

"Yeah sure but how comes you are in a hurry your never late" Rin said whilst still waking up.

"There is no time quick" Yukio shouted whilst still rushing.

After the boxes were loaded Yukio said quietly "thank you for helping Rin, I'' miss this place and you too as we have had so many memories here".

"You'll be fine because you will always belong here and we will all ways be here" Shiro said trying to relax Yukio.

"Plus you will fit right in as it seem like that type of school you will do well in" Rin said with a smile and also trying to boost Yukio's motivation.

With goodbyes being made Yukio started going towards True cross academy the school Yukio decided to go too.

"Hey Dad I'm going out for a walk I'll be back later" Rin said in a relaxed tone.

"Ok Rin but don't get unto any fights, also be back in time for dinner" Shiro replied with a worried look on his face.

As sunset draws in Shiro opened a secret passage in the monastery leading into a room with some wooden draws.

In the first draw he opens he picks up a sword in a blue sheathe, "Oh no this is bad and it may be worse than what I thought" Shiro thought to himself worryingly.

In an alley way Rin bumps into Reiji again, "What do you want I'm not in the mood" Rin said whilst staring down woods.

"Hey I only wanted to say hi is that so much of a problem" Reiji said suspiciously.

As Rin looks up in horror he is shocked to see that Reiji had horns and that his wound from before where fine.

"Hey what are you, also why do you have horns" Rin said whilst still confused.

In a flash Rin is kicked in some trash cans, then suddenly Reiji is on top of him throwing punches.

After taking a few punches Rin shouts "Get off me I' not taking your trash any more", with that blue flames started to surround Rin.

"My young prince it seems like your powers have been awakened" Reiji said with a demonic smile.

"Why is there blue flames on m, also what does he mean by prince" Rin said confused.

After a few seconds out of nowhere Shiro appeared and started to read sentences out of the bible.

"Damn you exorcist stop speaking those words before I make you" Reiji said whilst sounding like he was in torture.

In a flash sudden dark shadow leaves Reiji's body and Shiro says "Hurry Rin we need to get back to the monastery".

"First tell me why and what is it with this blue flames" Rin said whilst still confused about the whole thing.

"Rin there is two worlds our world the material world, the other world is called Gehenna the demon world" Shiro said with a serious glare.

"Another thing, Rin you are not human" Shiro said again with a serious glare, "What do you mean I'm not human" Rin shouted.

"You were born from a human but demon's blood runs through you, but you are not any ordinary demon you are the son of Satan". Shiro said still with a serious gaze.

As the night grows darker only next time can we found out about Rin's hidden past.


End file.
